Secrets
by Kota Eclipse
Summary: Celestia has a secret. Will Lukota find out what it is? Read the series and find out! Oh! And this is anthro if you cant figure that out for yourself.


Celestia stood on the balcony looking down into a twelve acre unit filled with various elements of trees and wildlife all created for one being. She sighed and shook her head.

"Every guard who goes in there in hope of defeating him will never come back." Celestia said about to turn away from the glass when a shadow manifested in front of the glass.

"That's right mother." Said a sickly sweet demented voice that hinted that it had just finished off another of its prey.

"Your guards cannot defeat what they do not know exists." The voice said with a tinge of happiness.

Celestia looked back at the shadow.

"What happened to the nice little boy I raised?" She asked and turned exiting the room leaving the shadow to simmer in its anger before is disappeared and reappeared down in the little forest below.

The shadow then turned into a teenage boy with a jet black hoodie on with the hood over his head. The boy raised his gaze from the ground to see a group of two extremely well armed guards who were looking to the east.

"Do you think he really exists?" One asked and the other shook his head.

"Nah, I think it is all bullshit that the princess tells us to scare us in line. Even if He does exist, we can kill him and take him back and we get promoted to Captains." He said cheerily.

"No need to be that cocky Shard." The first guard said with a smile and looked around the darkening woods. The Shadow smiled and effortlessly jumped from tree to tree without making a sound. The two guards looked around before the one named Shard took out a whiskey flask and took a gulp before making a motion with it and the other guard shook his head no. The Shadow looked down upon them with deep red eyes and smiled an evilly chaotic smile as his two large canine teeth shone white with the flickering of the fire kit the two guards attempted to use to start a fire.

"Fire is a dead giveaway." Said the same voice Celestia had heard and the one who refused the drink paled deeply and dropped his sword. Shard looked up from the damp kindling and raised his flashlight to where the sound had came from to see nothing but a single piece of dark red hair fluttering in the artificial breeze. The Shadow smiled and walked behind them silently and ran his blade like tail against the first guards leg. The guard let out a yelp feeling a sudden pain in his leg. He reached down to touch the exposed part of his leg and felt a moist sticky substance run down his leg and into his dirty palm.

"He's here." The guard said with a shaky voice. The Shadow smiled and appeared behind Shard and smiled evilly over his shoulder at the other guard who's eyes shrank in a deep fear.

"Sh-Shard, d-don't move." He said shakily and picked up his sword and it clattered back to the hard dirt flooring.

"Taz don't be ridiculous." Shard said and turned around to face to face with a young boy in a jet black hoodie and messy dark red and light orange hair falling from the hood and a tail of the same colors waving behind him. Shard jumped back surprised before he regained his composure and looked at the teenager with a caring look.

"Who are you son?" He asked getting on a knee and the boy looked up at him with weak eyes and no smile and he did not respond. Taz backed away about a step or two.

"Taz, come here. This kid needs help!" Shard exclaimed turning to his fear filled partner and shook his head with a sigh. Shard turned back to the boy and he was holding his side and the distinct scent of blood filled his nose. His eyes widened and he picked the boy up gingerly and let his sword fall.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you help." He said and ran at a fast pace to the only way in and out of the forest. After about five minute Shard had reached the entrance and pounded on the door and looked inside the large glass windows on either side. A scientist looked through the window and then to the kid in Shard arms who was bleeding. The opened slide open with an electronic hiss and the scientist helped Shard move the boy to a table.

"How did this Lupine boy get into the test forest?" Shard asked hurriedly and the scientist gave him a bewildered look.

"I have no idea!" He said and they both turned their backs to the boy to look for something to cut his jacket off. When they looked back, not two second later, the boy was gone. They looked confused for a moment before a pained scream filled the forest and several dark birds flew from the trees. The scientist paled.

"Close the door!" He yelled and Shard went over to the panel and tried to close it but to no avail and an unnoticeable shadow passed him as he finally closed the door.

"Thank the gods we closed it." The scientist breathed and leaned on his desk before pressing a lock down button to the forest. The window shut with a metallic clang and Shard leaned on the wall.

"Where's the kid?" He asked getting off the wall and looking around the room and the scientist got up and looked at the table curiously not paying attention to where Shard was. Shard felt something brush against the base of his armored torso before he choked on his own blood and fell into two pieces consisting of his torso and legs. Blood pooled around his head and where he was cut in two. The scientist stood up and turned around before the stench of fresh blood hit him in the face and he looked at the dead guard and threw up. He clutched his stomach and paled in sudden realization.

"Oh god, we were to la-" He said before he head fell to the ground and crunched his glassed before his body fell backwards and the boy stood over the two bodies smiling evilly before he walked toward the door and opened it.

"Free at last." He said smiling. The lupine teen poked his head out to make sure nopony was around before turning to the left and walking down the corridor. He heard the unmistakable sound of boots on the tile floor and smiled and cast an illusion over himself giving the appearance on a young Alicorn with thin framed glasses and a scrawny figure. The being the boots noise emanated from rounded the corner and looked surprised to see the young alicorn.

"Now Lukota, you know that this place is off limits." Said a female equine who smiled and walked to the alicorn.

"But i'm glad to see youre back from your journey." She said and patted his shoulder.

"Me too Brace." He said in a gruff voice and let himself be led up several flights of stairs before he stopped and resumed his original form and jumped onto her back and help his hand over her muzzle and the other on her chin and moved his arms parallel and a light snapping sound was heard as Brace's neck snapped and she fell limp into Lukota's arms. Lukota smiled and saw a tool closet and drug the body over to it and gently stuffed his old caretaker in.

"Now, lets see if I can't find Mom." He said and walked up more stairs until he finally reached the castle basement. Lukota opened the door quickly and quietly and slipped through the cracked door and made his way across the cobblestone floor and heard the sound of light breathing and some steps on the wooden ceiling above him. Lukota smiled as his sharp, almost vampire like, canines shown as he quietly made his way up the short flight of stairs to see a single maid sweeping the floor. He looked at her and shook his head and made his way around the room and was not spotted by her and made his exit.

After several flights of stairs and wrong turns Lukota had finally made his way to the bed chambers. He walked over and put his ear against Luna's door and heard something hitting up against the wall.

"Oh Moot!" Lukota heard Luna shout though it was somewhat muffled through the heavy wooden door. Lukota looked slightly taken aback from under his dark hood and quickly dismissed it and made his way to Celestia's room and walked in silently and looked around for a good perch. He decided that the darkest corner on her wardrobe would be fine. Lukota quickly got up to it and sat on it and laid on his side lazily and waited for her to come to bed. Several hours past before The Princess came to her room. She looked tired as all get out and fell onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

"Can't the crystal people wait a bit longer before I come and look at their city?" Celestia asked herself and groaned. Lukota watched with nary a sound as the Princess got up slowly and went into her bathroom and soon he heard water running. Soon the princess came out with just an oversized shirt on and flopped onto her bed and sniffed the air and smelled the faint scent of blood.

"Did you finally manage to get out?" She asked to seemingly no one. She was answered with silence and her door slammed shut and she flinched.

"Oh shit." Celestia breathed and stood up and teleported her cloths and armor on. Lukota ran through castle without caring who saw him. He shoved a guard out of the way and the guard hit the wall in surprise.

"Stop him!" Celestia yelled running through the hallway and helping the guard up. Lukota ran through a small crowd of guards and was grabbed before he shoved them off.

"No!" He shouted and ran out of the crowd and looked around the new room he had entered. It was the throne room. He smiled before turning to the small army that had massed at the large doors.

"I don't have time for you all." Lukota said matter of factly before coughing and holding his stomach.

"Don't move!" A unicorn guard shouted and the a pony looking to have similar armor as Shining Armor moved through the guards.

"Relax kid, we want to help." He said and Lukota shook his head.

"No, no no no no no no no no. You dont want to help me! The voices! They! They are my friends! They tell me to run. Must run. run run run run run run." Lukota said in a hurried fashion before looking around frantically and the Captain took a couple steps forward.

"NO! Its a ploy!" Celestia cried running through the guards before Lukota lunged forward and grabbed the captains throat.

"You really should wear a helmet." Lukota said and punched the guard in the face twice, effectively breaking his nose and shattering his cheek bone. The Captain cried out in pain and was held in the air by Lukota's ever tightening grip. The unicorns' horns glowed and shot out a collective spell to entangle Lukota but he dodged with ease and crushed the Captains throat leaving him gasping for needed oxygen before Lukota threw him to the feet of the guards and turned to run out of the giant stained glass wall. As he was in mid-jump a magical lasso caught his ankle and he tumbled and smacked the glass with a heavy thud.

"You wont live long enough to regret that." Lukota growled turning around to face a guard who looked well built and ready to fight. Lukota stood up and growled deeply and the unicorn took a fight stance. Lukota laughed darkly and stood up straight. He waved shortly before his hand caught a fire made of black energy and threw it at the ground leaving a dark charred place on the floor. With the attention on the spot Lukota turned and punched out the window. The Window shattered with a loud breaking noise and pieces fell onto the floor and out into the courtyard. Lukota smiled and dove out and was caught by three pegasi who each grabbed either an arm or a leg and carried him to the ground before he struggled free and punched the one in front of him in the face and turning and spin-kicking the other two in the jaw.

They fell to the ground with cries of pain and Lukota was quickly surrounded by several of Equestria's best magic users .

"This is not very fair." Lukota commented looking quite relaxed.

"One chance, give up or we blow you up." A female voice said.

"Well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." Lukota said hiding his immense surprise and turning to the voice and walking over slowly, as if nothing was happening. He looked at her armored figure.

"When did you join the guard?" Lukota asked casually and Twilight backed up a bit and her horn began to glow a dark purple.

"Back off." Twilight said in a voice that clearly said she was scared. Lukota walked toward her slowly before jerking his head at her and she flinched and he reached forward and grabbed her by the horn. Lukota smiled evilly and began to turn his fist ever so slowly that she felt every fiber being stressed in her horn.

"Open Fire!" One of the Unicorns shouted and Lukota was blasted by nearly twelve strong bolts of magic at once. He form was smoking lightly and he let go of Twilight and turned around to face his attackers. Lukota stared them down before rushing at the nearest one and punching him in the gut and taking his sword and cutting his arm off. Lukota turned around and threw the sword at the once directly across from him and missed by a hairs length and was hit with a magical explosion that knocked him back several feet and onto his back. Lukota laid motionless for several minutes before he shot back up and broke the jaw of the poor pony who had leaned over to check on him.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Another asked and Lukota was hit with a magical blast to the face and his hair fluttered and Lukota looked pained. He coughed and spat blood onto the ground before be shook his head and looked at the unicorns.

"You're gunna have to kill me." Lukota growled and all the unicorns, even Twilight, began charging explosive spells. Lukota sighed and looked up to the stars before back to his attackers. All of the unicorns released their magic at the same time and Lukota felt like he was being torn twelve different ways but still remained in one piece. Lukota screamed in pain and fell to his knees before falling to his side and passing out.

**Several hours later in the infirmary**

"Will he make it?" Lukota heard distant voice ask.

"Yes. But he will need several magic treatments and body coverings." A male voice said and seemed to move around Lukota's head.

"Can he hear us?" The first voice asked.

"Probably, the sedatives he was given are meant for ponies not wolves." The male voice responded. Lukota growled softly but it slowly rose in volume as he began to wake up. Once he was fully awake he tried to sit up but found he was restrainted to the table.

"What are you doing to me?" Lukota growled at a doctor looking pony.

All he did was put up a mirror and Lukota saw half his face was charred flesh and fur. The mirror panned down and he saw most of his body was burned from the blasts and beams. (ever seen My Little Portal? They are doing to him what they do to Rainbow Dash.) Lukota looked at the doctor with frightened eyes.

"He's just a boy, and he was able to live through that!?" Celestia said opening the door with shock.

"Oh gods, no, not my little boy." Celestia sobbed and Lukota struggled on the table.

"Im not your son!" Lukota said.

"MY parents _sold _ me to you because they didn't want me!" Lukota growled closing his eyes when he felt the all too familiar sting of tears. Celestia had an extremely sad look in her eyes.

"I raised you as mine, I love you like you are mine. I cannot, and will not give up on my child! Even if you are evil!" She declared and left the room.

"This is going to hurt." The Doctor said before Lukota struggled again and felt his wrist restaints buckle.

"Let me up." He said simply before he tried opening his eyes. Lukota blinked and tried again,

"My eyes." He murmured and tugged again breaking his wrist restraints.

"Let me up!" Lukota said more insistant.

"We cant do that." The male voice said and Lukota felt the pinch of a needle on his neck before he coughed and he moved his shoulders.

"What did those mother fuckers do to me!?" Lukota shouted before he felt himself getting dizzy and passing out. The doctor sighed.

"He isnt going to like this." He said under his breath and grabbed a scalpel and began the complicated task of repairing the young wolf in front of him.

Lukota woke up in a daze and held his head but didn't feel fur, but acrylic feeling what he thought was plastic. He groaned and leaned back.

"Where am I?" Lukota murmured and heard the electronic hiss of his door opening. He quickly turned and saw a tall, female alicorn who looked strangely familiar but he could not place a finger on it.

"Do you remember me?" She asked and Lukota looked up her bewildered also fearful and shook his head.

"No ma'am. Should I?" He asked and the woman sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"My name is Celestia, do you remember who you are?" She asked and Lukota seemed to be in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No." Lukota said shocked despite himself. "Who am I? And what happened to me?" Lukota asked and felt his face again then he looked at his hands and arms and yipped now seeing he looked to be a walking piece of solid, reflective white armor.

"Your name is Lukota Shade, you are my son. You had a very bad fall down the castle stairs and we had to perform surgery because of how many bones you had fractured and broken." Celestia lied and Lukota looked up at her and she returned his gaze with a motherly look.

"But you are adopted, you are of the Lupine clan and I happen to find you on a walk in the woods," She said and pet his hair gently. Celestia stood up and took Lukota's hand.

"Can you walk?" She asked and Lukota looked up at her, barely believing her. He had no choice but too. Lukota stood up and grunted but managed to stand up. Celestia smile softly and led him by the hand out of the room and back into the main castle.

"Do you think he will stay in his current state, and believe her?" A doctor asked his college.

"I fear he may regain his lost memories and return to his former state." The other doctor stated matter of factly and turned and left the other doctor alone in the room with his thoughts about the young lupus.


End file.
